


Star Trek Fanvids and Fancams

by NB_Cecil



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Embedded Video, Fancams, Fanvids, Gen, M/M, Video, daforge - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25307800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NB_Cecil/pseuds/NB_Cecil
Summary: A collection of my Star Trek fanvids and fancams.
Relationships: Data/Geordi La Forge, Leeta/Rom (Star Trek), Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: Star Trek - Digital Art Collection





	1. Drunk Scotty Fancam




	2. Chekov Fancam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chekov Fancam.


	3. Lilac Wine: McCoy Fancam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCoy Fancam to Lilac Wine by Camille.


	4. Lay My Burden Down: Spock/McCoy TOS Movies Slash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lay My Burden Down is by Steve Warwick.


	5. Discipline: Spock/McCoy--**slash**

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discipline is by Nine Inch Nails.


	6. Star Trek: IV Spirk in San Francisco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirk and Spock in San Francisco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a cello trio arrangement of _San Francisco_ then things got a little out of hand...


	7. Uncle Josh and the Labor Union -- DS9 Rom Fancam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Star Trek: Deep Space 9 fancy for Rom set to Cal Stewart's 1915 Vaudeville monologue 'Uncle Josh and the Labor Union'.


	8. Empty Vessels -- Tuvok Fancam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Voyager Tuvok Fancam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Empty Vessels' by Isaac Graham is licensed under a Creative Commons 3.0 Attribution Non-Commercial Sharealike License. (Excerpt of full track used.)


	9. Why do Fools Fall in Love — Sherlock DaForge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Data and LaForge enjoy a Sherlock Holmes adventure on the holodeck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Why Do Fools Fall In Love_ is composed and performed by Frankie Lymon & The Teenagers.


	10. O Superman--McCoy + Spock's katra--The Search for Spock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bones is so damn vulnerable when he has Spock's katra inside his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _O Superman_ is composed and performed by Laurie Anderson.


	11. Spones--I Like it Rough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bones licking his lips whenever he thinks about Spock.


End file.
